In a sample test, such as a test and an analysis of blood or blood serum, a sorting process to classify samples into a plurality of test items, for example, is carried out as preprocessing of such a sample test (Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-072806). For example, a label on which a test item and personal information are written is affixed on a sample container which stores a sample, and a bar code is read prior to a test in order to sort each of a plurality of sample containers into a carrier line of the test item corresponding to the bar code information.
If a wrong bar code is affixed to a sample container, for example, a problem arises wherein the sample container is sorted based on information of the wrong bar code. Accordingly, a sample processing apparatus and sample processing method that can improve the accuracy of a sorting process is desired.